


Pie

by xreyskywalkersolo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xreyskywalkersolo/pseuds/xreyskywalkersolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina remembers a very particular birthday. Drabble inspired by the new sneak peek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

It’s your birthday again. You remember another birthday, in a darker and more painful time.

There was pie.

It’s simple to find the house with magic. You take a breath, then knock.

The girl (woman, now) opens the door. Eyes widen as she sees you. “Your Ma—”  
  
“Regina,” you cut her off, though not harshly. Another breath. “Thank you. For the pie…all those years ago.”

She looks shocked. You keep going. “I know it was out of fear—”

“No. Not fear. Just….” One shoulder lifts. “Wanted to help.”

“Nobody could have helped me.”

She smiles, sad. “I know.”


End file.
